When Americans Come to Ikebukuro
by KoiKoala
Summary: Gangs, a hopeless flirt, a smirking pervert, and a city she doesn't even know. She only came here for her best friend since they were young, but will she be able to handle all of this madness? A lot goofier than it sounds, honestly. Just a roleplay my friend Katie and I made for a show we love. IzayaXOC, KidaXOC.
1. Welcome to Ikebukuro!

Ashley Pittman

Age; 15

Gender; Female

Birthday; September 15th Virgo

Appearance; A petite, wavy haired brunette with light, reflective blue eyes and pale porcelain white body structure of Katie, with more wider and feminine eyes usually seen wearing baggy, comfortable fitting shirts and jeans. Carries little Otaku accessories on her belt and is usually seen with an yaoi manga somewhere near her.

Sex Appeal; Hips/Bottom

Love Interest; Kida Masaomi

Personality; Kind and usually calm, makes a lot of insider jokes with her friend Katie so hints she is very perverted. An immense otaku with a hopeless romantic side. She swoons and squeals at everything which is nicknamed by Katie 'Virgo Senses'. Both characters have a deep obsession/ interest in zodiacs. Usually referring to each other by their zodiac signs. Has depression problems and can sometimes take them a bit too far. Has a very long patience before she rages unlike her fellow companion, Ashley is the main protagonist in this story.

Katie Fox

Age; 15

Gender; Female

Birthday; April 23rd Lover's Day, Taurus

Appearance; A strongly built, busty, lightly tanned brunette with straight dark, long chocolate brown hair. Reverse body structure of Ashley, has more narrowed, angry looking eyes that are a darker almost black, brown eyes. Usually seen wearing hoodie and more boyish type of clothing. Though she is only an inch taller than Ashley [5'2] there is a substantial difference in the two. Katie usually always has at least one piece of blue article of clothing on her in every outfit she usually doesn't look through her outfits and pick ones that don't help her get rid of nosebleeds from onlookers. Katie is usually always seen with some sort of weapon.

Sex Appeal; Breasts

Love Interest; though she denies it half the story. Izaya Orihara.

Personality; A rude, tsundere who is usually depicted as a thunder cloud in a sunny sky scenario. She resembles her zodiac the Taurus as she runs through things like a stubborn bull and doesn't think things through. Seeming to claim to hate humanity [While Izaya loves humanity] as she hates almost every person she hates even if she does care about them she still says she hates them. She is a homophobe and is usually stopped in her bullying acts by being smashed in the face by a yaoi manga from Ashley. Completely opposite from Ashley's 'Virgo Senses' she despises romance finding it stupid and seems to have a life full of irony her birthday being Lover's Day and William Shakespeare her birthday partner making the greatest LOVE story ever. She also appears to have a huge, inflated, ego and likes to watch the Baby Channel. Katie is a Comical Relief.

[Kida and Izaya needs their own bios considering they aren't really how they act in the anime]

Name; Kida Masaomi

Gender; Male

Age; 15

Birthday; June 19th Gemini

Appearance; You know it already

Personality; Acts very similar to the legitimate Kida just in our role-play he seems more goofier from the actions corresponding during the story. Hopeless romantic who seems to always be in the wrong places, example; In Katie's Boobs. He's a lot clumsier than he is in the anime and has a fear of being separated.

Name; Izaya Orihara

Gender; Male

Birthday; May 4th

Age; 16

Appearance; Sex God, nuff said.

Personality; This Izaya is still a troll and still enjoys being god but he is younger so he doesn't have his job as an information broker yet. Izaya is much more perverted and much more 'seductive' and horny, basically. Izaya also seems to be an extreme masochist and more persistent we also give him sexy outfits. So applaud, bitches.

I walked through the busy train station, my hand clutching my bag strap so tightly it made my palm red out of nervousness. My brown bangs hung over my eyes, my teeth biting my pink bottom lip shyly as I wandered along with the crowd of people who were walking up the stairs to get out of the tight space. This place made me claustrophobic and I couldn't stand the feeling that I got surrounded by so many people. As my subconscious took over, my eyes got clouded and I just continued walking with everyone, zoning out. I guess I should introduce myself; my name is Ashley Pittman, a fourteen-year-old freshman from America. I'm here in Ikebukero because of that Baka Taurus annoying me constantly to come here.

A couple of weeks ago I sat at my laptop, talking to Karrage (a.k.a. Baka Taurus, as I call her.) from Ikebukero.

Karrage: Come on, it's awesome here! (11:42 PM)

Vash: But I like it better here in America, seriously. (11:42 PM)

Karrage: Stop being difficult, just get to Ikebukero. (11:43 PM)

Vash: -sighs- What's in it for me? (11:44 PM)

Karrage: You get to meet my friend Masaomi. Plus, you can be the true Otaku you desire~ (11:45 PM)

Vash: ... (11:45 PM)

Karrage: Just go pack. (11:46 PM)

Vash: Fine...

So, after all of that, here I was in the busy streets of Ikebukero, everything lit up with street lights. Okay, so maybe I was easy to convince, but still, she annoyed me for days. Okay, maybe a couple hours but still!

"Ashley-chan!" a familiar voice cheered, making me turn around.

My eyes shone with relief as I glanced and saw a small figure move through the hustling crowd of people. She was only an inch taller than me, she had a bandage across her right cheek and her hair was messy, sticking out in strands that completely reflected her personality. Her bangs dangled in her face as two long strands of hair was curled and rested on her shoulders gently and the rest of her hair was pulled back into a braid, leave it to her to think of the most unique hair possibilities. She wore a dark blue hoodie and white arm warmers and a white shirt with black stripe like patterns decorated it as she wore baggy black capris that fell just underneath her knee and some high-top sneakers.

This is Katie; Katie Fox, we have been friends since kindergarten but she moved to Ikebukuro after her mother passed away and for some reason asked me to come here. She looked so different now, back when she had hair just lightly tugged to the side in an America fashion now she completely went all Japanese.

"Baka are you done looking at me?" she huffed with annoyance, pressing her large bust- which was probably two times bigger than mine- out.

"I finally came here and that's how you greet me?" I said half offended yet I couldn't help at laughing at her eyebrows as they began furrowing slightly.

"Ah we should go to my-_our_ apartment" she corrected herself as she grabbed my luggage I was dragging around and swung it on her shoulder like it weighed a feather.

"Masaomi is there already so your introduction should be nice and short because I really want to kick him out."

I sighed and laughed slightly, "You're as kind as always"

"Shut up! I let him in and..." I laughed as I thought of perverted ways and she hissed "SHUT," But we ended up both laughing as our memories came back to us like refreshing waves.

"Can I have my introduction however I want?" I asked curiously, turning my head to the side. I wore dark black jean shorts that upper thighs and ended with a dark orange fringe to it. An orange tank top was worn under my black short sleeved loose hoodie. Black boots reached up to my knee, tiny heels on them to boost my 5'1 to 5'2, making me about Katie's height. Neither one of us have grown since seventh grade, which is not fun when even the girls are taller than you.

"Whatever just make it quick and...SHUT." I laughed again, rolling my eyes.

"Come on, am I really that perverted?" I asked, making both of us stop, exchange looks before laughing.

"You know you are, Ash." We walked into her-no, our- apartment to see a boy sitting upside down on the couch. Katie sighed, putting my stuff down on the counter.

"Masaomi, what are you doing?"

"Seeing how long it takes me to pass out." A smooth male's voice said simply, not moving from his spot. Obviously, he didn't realize I was here. I walked over to him, bending over and smiling down at him, my shoulder length hair falling forward.

"Hi~" I smiled, making the golden haired boy jumped up, hitting my forehead with his.

"Kawaii..." He muttered, making Katie grumble as I didn't hear him, rubbing my forehead.

"That hurt, you know!" I frowned, a red mark forming on my head.

"Gomenasai." he said bowing gentlemanly as Katie grunted even louder causing me to look at her in question. "I am... Masaomi, Kida~" he squealed as he stuck out his cheek and suddenly he wrapped his arm around me.

"How can such a heavenly maiden be friends with such a wild fierc-" Kida sprawled on the floor gripping his head in pain as a massive lump sprouted from his forehead as Katie held a hairbrush in her hand.

"That's Masaomi, he doesn't understand the meaning of, paws off, hands off, hands off boobs, hands off waist, hands off anywhere." Katie sat on top of Kida's head making him groan as she crossed her arms and glanced up at me.

"Alright so you met Kida; don't get Shizuo Heiwajima mad, don't speak, look or even talk about Izaya Orihara, and stay away from Shinra when he wants to dissect you." Katie kept spitting out orders at me, her harsh words stung yet they floated around my head like clouds in the sky.

Katie sprawled all over the poor Kida as she rested her arms behind her back as she kicked up her legs as she glanced at the ceiling, Kida still trying to scramble out but she wouldn't even get off him. I held back my laughter as I cupped my mouth, 'She hasn't changed one bit.' Well mentally because physically last time I saw her, her hair was different, she had no boobs, and she was about 5'0, yet the childish look never left her eyes.

"Who are Shizuo, Izaya and Shinra?" Katie glanced at me with furrowed eyebrows but huffed and dug her heels deeper into Kida's spine causing him to flinch.

"Shizuo is a temperamental boy who will be our classmate, Izaya is a devious little man who is gathering suicidal bitches to join his worshipping parade, and Shinra is a boy who dreams of being a doctor and has weird obsessions with headless myths." I glared at her like she was speaking in Russian but I didn't doubt her, Katie wouldn't of believed it if I told her that nonsense either.

"C-can you get off him?" I finally managed to say and Katie sighed.

"He's so comfy though." Was all she said, which I guess is a good answer but at the same time was really sadistic and cruel to do that to a friend, or so she considers him to be.

"Yeah, geft ofeh meh!" Kida flailed, almost as flat as a doormat under Katie, his face turning blue as his lips were puffed out in a kissing position and his eyes shut.

Katie groaned, "Fiiiine," she stood up, only to 'accidentally' step on his stomach before completely disappearing into the kitchen. I laughed and sat next to him, poking his cheeks.

"You okay, there? She's got a _unique_ personality." I held my hand out to him, making him instantly inflate again and dramatically swoon, jumping up.

"I've met a true angel!" He squealed- very girlish, if you ask me- and hugged himself, spinning in a circle. I only laughed more, a blush sprawling across my cheeks as it always did.

"Stop trying, Masaomi, she's got a boyfriend back home." Kida deflated and flew down to the couch like a kite on a windy day.

"She does?" He groaned, his face pouting like a little kid.

I giggled, nodding, "I do." Katie sighing and resting her head on her hands, watching as Kida slowly began incinerating.

"Don't get you're depressing dust on the floor, Masaomi." Was all she said before she stalked off into a random room, taking my stuff with her. I followed her, seeing as mushrooms sparkling with dust began to grow all around the living room.

"So, I guess I have a boyfriend now?" I asked, smirking as Katie nodded, flopping onto a bed with a white comforter and a bikini model on it.

"Yeah come on, don't tell me you don't remember that sexy banana you had."

"Oh yeah, that banana was so hot…"`


	2. My First Day!

**A/N: Yay, chapter two! X3 Katie and I are all excited that we got 2 followers~ Thakies to them :3 Anyways, please no flames, Katie may get angry you're trying to steal her thing.**

After a while of laughing Katie gripped the comforter and ripped it off the bed and rolled it up and flung it at Kida who groaned as he instantly inflated.

"W-w-wha..." Katie glared and pointed to the door.

"Out" Kida suddenly angled the lamp so the light shined directly on him as he fell to his knees holding his hand out to nobody as he gripped the comforter,

"Why..." suddenly he got all dramatic, "How do I... live one night without… you're my heart and my soul…if you ever leave... WITHOUT YO-"

A pillow was flung at his face, "GET OUT!" Katie hissed and Kida sobbed as he packed his things

"I thought what we had Foxy, was SPECIAL!" and left slamming the door as they heard his fake pouts outside and Katie sighed as she sprawled on the couch like a girl with very good manners

"Ah, that's better" I just chuckled, those two... even though they seemed like enemies, they were truly really good friends deep down, at least that is what I hope.

I just shook my head, a smile laced my lips, "So that's the famous 'Masaomi' that I've heard so much about." Katie yawned widely and nodded, laying half on the couch and half off it.

"Yep, glad he's out of-"

"BUUUUUTTT WHYYYY FOXY!" Kida had suddenly barged in through the door, fake tears dripping down his face as his arms were open for a hug, "WHY CANT WEEEE BE FRIIIIIEENDSS?!" I bit my tongue to hold back the laughter that was arising in my throat as he ran over to hug the now standing Katie. She simply stood there, and as he was close enough, her roundhouse kicked him in the head.

"Because you're annoying and I don't like you." Katie said casually, lying back on the couch as Kida was sent into an emo corner in the apartment hallway.

"It was nice to meet you!" I laughed as I shut the door, hearing him keep rambling on.

"Annoying...she thinks I'm annoying..." I locked the door and stretched my arms into the air, shaking my head at the friendship.

"Katie, can we PLEASE get some ramen? You know it's been a dream of mine to try real ramen." I grinned and she shrugged, standing up.

"Yeah, I guess." The two of us left the apartment, not noticing the still sulking Kida, a black aura surrounding him.

We were just walking down the block when suddenly a drop of rain dripped down on us and we glanced up.

"But the sky was sunny just a second ago…" Katie said and I nodded she was right so why was it raining? Neither of us cared to turn around to see the colorless Kida, his soul floating out of his gaped open mouth as he was slouched and following them as the rain rushed down harder.

"Seriously this is really depressing." I said as Katie grimly nodded, Kida still soullessly walking after them. We arrived at the ramen shop and sat down at the booths, Kida creeping up making rasp, moaning noises as his eyes were wide and just blank whiteness as his limbs, wobbling like a jelly fish. The two of us paid no attention, though, for we were studying the different kinds of Ramen.

"F-Foxy..." he whispered as he went out to reach her before Katie whipped around smashing his head and he collapsed.

"Was there someone there?" Katie asked as she stood up, stomping and trampling over the poor ghostly like Kida.

Katie resumed eating as the rejected Kida replenished his manly figure and he stood back up with determination in his eyes.

Yet as he finally spoke he sounded faint and whispered, "Don't i-ignore m-" Katie smashed her elbow into his face as she turned around to head to the bathroom. Kida slowly rested on the ground, folded like an accordion as he was airless and slowly evaporating into the air that was suffocating his nonexistent form.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the booth, leaning over, "Kida-kun, do you want to eat ramen with us?" I cocked my head to the side and smiled, my eyes closed gently. Kida's head popped up, suddenly looking perfectly normal as the rest of his body was still accordion form.

"YOU REALLY ARE KIND-HEARTED~!" He yelled joyfully, happy tears streaming from his sparkling eyes as he jumped into the booth. I just shrugged and stood back up, sitting now on Katie's side, not wanted to be groped in the middle of eat my ramen. I mean, come on, not worth wasting good ramen, right?

"What are you doing, Masaomi?" Katie asked, sliding into the booth next to me, now back from her relatively short bathroom break.

"You see, this beautiful maiden, this perfect angel, this light to the lonely black abyss of my heart...!"

"What, this damn rat?" Katie asked, poking at my cheek, making me slap her hands away.

"Shut up, Baka Taurus!" I yelled, sipping my Jasmine tea and smiling at the old nickname we had given each other in eighth grade. I was 'damn rat' from when we had an obsession with the anime Fruits Basket, in which Yuki, who was the rat, was a Virgo like me. I came up with hers from originality; her being a Taurus and always making more stupid decisions than smart.

"I was invited to eat ramen with you guys!" Water splashed all over Kida, personally from Katie's glass.

"Now you're uninvited. We need to talk about Ashley-chan's _sexy _boyfriend." Kida pouted as his wet golden hair dripped, his wet shirt clinging to his shoulders and neck.

"Oh yes, he's so sexy." I agreed, trying to prevent the smirk that was tugging at my lips.

"What's he like?" Kida asked his skin turning a shade of gray.

"Oh where to begin…he's really tall, skinny, yellow..." I made my voice dazed and Kida looked at me like 'Did you seriously just say yellow?'

"He peels ever so gracefully, so stringy and mushy..." Katie moaned softly, Kida glancing at her in disbelief.

"You like him too?" he gasped and I held in my laughter.

"He's so... soft, and his tip makes me wanna… " I giggled dramtically, twirling my index finger around the rim of my cup slowly.

"He's so... delicious to eat." Katie bit her lower lip in the most sexual way there was, acting like she was preventing a moan.

"Wait, eat?" Kida stopped and Katie and I exchanged looks before Katie snickered like a professional while I just burst out laughing.

"He's a banana," I said as I cupped my mouth trying to stop and Katie grinned as she slammed her fist on the table, her shoulders hunched as she laughed obnoxiously.

"Y-you should of seen your face" she smirked and Kida felt his face grow red with embarrassment and I couldn't help but hide a squeal.

"That's so kawaii!" I then cupped my mouth; did I really just say that? Ah I'm an idiot! I felt my own face grow hot as well and Katie was just pulling off a complete poker face. Sometimes I don't know if she's angry, happy, upset, sad or any emotion really. She was very talented when it came down to hiding her emotions, which kind of bugged me.

Katie finally re-invited Kida into the ramen fest and we all went home laughing as Katie opened the key to our apartment. It was so clean and neat, and as I walked into the bathroom I literally had a cute spasm; Kida had left his towel here, a light shade yellow with a cute little duck on the side where as Katie had a black towel with a thunder cloud in the corner.

I squealed and a voice hollered loudly from the other room, "THERE IS NO REASON TO SQUEAL IN A PLACE YOU SHIT, BATHE AND PISS IN" This voice was from the living room and belonged to Baka Taurus, who was currently watching the baby channel out of curiosity.

"BUT IT'S CUTE SO SHUT UP!" I yelled back, giggling as I washed my hands and walked back out, stopping as cute little monsters with purple fur and little teeth came on. "You're seriously watching the kid's channel?"

"It's the only good thing on." I shook my head, going to sit next to her, only to be pushed off.

"Hey!" I rubbed my behind where it landed smack on the ground.

"I'm hungry,"

"Go make something"

"Unless you want frying pans burnt, I say not."

"Still burning eggs?"

"Just shut up and get in the kitchen, beach."

"Make me, beach." A glare from Katie was all I needed to get motivated as I just walked calmly into the kitchen, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"GOD, YOU'RE SO DEMANDING!" I yelled at her, smiling.

"Oh yeah, you're so mature, Ash."

"This is coming from the girl who is watching the little kid's channel."

As I was cooking all sudden I heard Katie screaming. "NOPE NOT THE TIME TELETUBBIES, YOU GET THAT BABY OUT OF THAT SUN, . WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO TELL THAT BABY'S MOM; 'OH DONT WORRY MISS, YOUR BABY IS FINE IN THE SUN!'" I chuckled at Katie's complete ranting

"Foxxxxy, stop yelling at the TV and come eat." Katie sighed as she flung the TV remote at the TV; hitting the power button with great accuracy she had learned from being way too lazy to get up and do it herself. She stumbled over towards me, slouching in the exact way she has done since I met her.

"Katie, fix your posture." Katie slouched down even more, smirking up at me.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Fix your damn posture, you ape." Katie sat down on the floor as even her back was slouched as she sat down. I gripped her arm and she looked at me teasingly and I let her go and sighed.

"I guess you're just not as mature as I thought," I used the reverse method on her. She raised an eyebrow as she stood up, glaring at me. "Mm yes, you watch the baby channel, throw temper tantrums and disobey simple orders. I'm sorry to say that is definitely not awesome."

Katie stood up straighter, "I am awesome!" she hissed and started jumping up and down shouting, "I am awesome, I am awesome, I AM MOTHER FUCKING AWESOME, GOD DAMN IT IM SO AWESOME I SUCK MY AWESOMENESS DOWN AN AWESOME TUBE OF AWESOMITY OF AWESOMENESS I STUDY AWESOLOGY BECAUSE I AM AWESOME!" she panted as she wheezed exhausted from yelling a bunch of nonsense and I fell into my chair, holding my hurting stomach from laughing so much.

I shook my head, just smiling, "Come on, Baka Taurus, you should just eat some pasta like a good little girl."

Katie glared at me, "I'm not a 'good little girl.'"

"You're right, but you see, if you don't eat this dinner right now then you WILL be a good little girl, not the AWESOME rebel you are right now." I shrugged and walked to the table, feeling a whirlwind fly behind me. I turned to see Katie at the table, utensils raised in the air. "Oh Katie...those...utensils..." I moaned and rubbed the top of the spoon she was holding.

"MMPFHHHH YOU TOUCH MY TRALALA!" She sang, thrusting the spoon into my hand. I continued laughing before I sat down in my chair, watching her put her spoon down.

"Itadakimasu!" I said loudly before eating some of the pasta I had made.

"God Ashley, you probably speak more Japanese than I do, which is weird since I've lived here longer." Katie rambled on, stabbing her pasta violently. I just shrugged in response.

"YOU. WILL. GET. ON. MY. FORK." She yelled at the pasta piece she kept missing rolled around her plate.

"Into your tube of awesomeness?"

"GET ON MY FORK SO I CAN EAT YOU AND YOU BECOME AWESOME FROM MY TUBE OF AWESOMENESS!" She yelled, finally getting the piece onto the fork. She cheered obnoxiously loud, before repeating this obnoxious behavior multiple times.

"Damn, pasta just doesn't like you tonight." I smirked, taking her dish and washing it.

"What can I say; my fork of awesome is just too sexy for it."

"Yes, because that's the problem here."


	3. We Have A Stalker?

**A/N: This story seems to be losing its two days of fame ): Anyways, I'll keep updating for those two faithful followers. Here we meet Mr. Izaya Orihara, the person we all love. Okays, I'll shut up now and you can go to reading~! –Ashley-chan**

So instead of normal human beings, Katie spent an extra 30 minutes eating a plate of pasta screaming about her superiority to this world and how she dominated every pastian. Apparently Pastians were the humans that were inhabitant in the city of SpaghettiVille in the world of Noodles n Shit- yes she titled a world Noodles n Shit- as she made awkward noises of her forks smashing down on the pasta and twirling it up in her twister of awesomeness.

"Man I feel tired for some reason" Katie yawned as she finally finished her plate.

I sighed and shook my head "Maybe because you played the Sims with pasta?"

Katie laughed "Hah, please... it's obviously because I was too awesome today that I've drained out my awesome aura and need to replenish it." she said matter-o-factly which made me chuckle.

"Grow up some day, will you?"

Katie huffed "That's not fun." and I had to agree with her there, "I'mma go to bed I need to rest before I have an encounter with..." her eyes narrowed and her lips jagged down and sagged sadly "Them." I wondered who 'them' was but I just kept it too myself as she dragged herself to her room and shut the door. There was a pleasant surprise on it as there was a massive, middle finger decal sticker on the center and then some of her pictures she drew on the sides of it but nothing got in the way of flipping everybody off as she closed her door. I held back a small laugh as I opened the door and glanced at Kida's now empty bedroom…now it was mine.

I sighed, "Goodnight, Baka Taurus" I said extremely loudly so she could hear as I lay down. Suddenly water drenched me I glanced up and there was a bucket labeled, "No more sexual dreams, Kida" and I just sat there and laughed as I saw the trigger was through the crack in the roof and in Katie's room preferably where her bed was placed.

I sighed and stood up, pulling my shirt around my head and walking over to my luggage in my bra and shorts. I should change anyways, so I leaned down and pulled out a baggy T-shirt that fell down to my mid-thigh. As I began to take off my shorts, I turned to the window to see a pair of narrow, crimson eyes and a twisted smirk with pale skin. I screamed and ran into Katie's room, tripping over a case and falling face first, still just in my bra and shorts. Katie jumped up from bed, only to fall out of it and on to me.

"OW KATIE!" I yelled, pushing her off me and pressing my back against her cool wall, holding onto my shirt.

"What happened?" She asked, standing up and grabbed a random book that said 'Encyclopedia.'

"There were these red eyes...and this really creepy smirk outside my window when I was changing..."

Katie grumbled loudly, "DAMNIT ORIHARA DIDNT I TELL YOU TO STOP PEEKING ON ME?!" Suddenly, a short five-foot-nine male walked in, his slender form wearing a short sleeved black shirt and black jeans. Long, dark black hair framed his face and fell over his forehead. The same smirk and crimson eyes from my window also accompanied him.

"Actually, I believe this is not you, but this female named Ashley." His voice was deep and menacing, soothing but teasing at the same time.

"How did you know my name?" I asked, trying to cover up my chest.

"You see, I- you can call me God- know everything." He smirked wider and Katie snorted.

"You being God? I must be the best fucking Atheist ever then."

"That is quite mean, Foxy" Izaya said as he was bending down so he didn't hit his head on our very low ceilings.

"Shut up and go back to your cult, damn Orihara."

"A cult?" I asked and Katie glanced at her then him before flopping on her bed, her legs dangling as she absolutely did not care once so ever that there was an attractive teenager here.

"Izaya has this way of manipulating minds, and he does so by taking girls who have been flopped on by their boyfriends and then bitch slapped about twenty times. They go crying to Izaya, who then takes them and uses them as his own parade of saggy little sobbing girls that don't understand the meaning of stranger danger. He has them wrapped around his finger even going and dying if he told them to even if they had regrets about it. So basically, it's the host club with that one host being Nekosawa-senpai, and his depressing monotone as they express their issues through worshipping him." Katie yawned as she twirled her finger as she spoke and Izaya smiled, sitting right on her stomach.

"Correct you are, and I do not have a worshipping cult, I have worshipping _friends._"

I shrugged," Then I guess it's nice to meet you Orihara-kun, I'm Ashley Pittman."

Izaya just snickered, "Oh I know," His response caused me to shiver, realizing now that Katie wasn't just blubbering nonsense, even though ninety percent of the time she was.

"Can you leave, now?" Katie sighed as she squirmed her way from underneath him.

"Fine... fine" Izaya sighed but held the smirk on his lips, disappearing out the window and leaving the two of us to the rest of our night.


	4. The Opening Ceromony!

**A/N: Ora minna! (Hello everybody, in Japanese.) It's been a while since updating because I thought I had this left to edit, but apparently I have already done this. Yay for not procrastinating! :3 Anyways, warning; Since Kinish-chan and I do not like Saki- who is introduced in this chapter- she will therefore be bashed. If you are a fan of her, please do not be extra offended for it is just our opinion. Enjoy~ 3**

Katie yawned as she stretched her arms as her eyes opened as she saw a face through her sleep-induced haze, soft black hair resting beside her, closed eyes and a devious smirk on this person's lips. Her eyes widened as her hair shot straight up, rubbing her eyes quickly and blinking hoping she was dreaming. Of course she wasn't though, as right there lying next to her was Izaya Orihara... She twitched as she slowly lifted the comforter to notice that he was only wearing a pair of black boxers, exposing his lean figure.

"I-Izaya" she twitched as the tips of her mouth went upwards and her eyebrow twitched as well. Izaya opened his eyes and yawned and waved casually.

"Ah, good morning Miss Fox."

Katie's yell of mad rage could be heard all the way in my room with the door closed. Me, being the light sleeper I am, jumped out of bed and once again- and it was really starting to hurt- fell flat on my face. But I ran into her room anyways, holding a pillow up in defense.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I yelled, holding the pillow in front of my face.

"What were you planning on doing with a pillow, Miss Pittman?" Orihara's smooth voice came from behind the large white pillow and I lowered it, sure enough seeing the tall, well compared to us, teenager.

"Uh..."

"I think she was going to start an intense pillow fight." Katie smirked, who looked really pissed off even with that smirk. Then I realized that Izaya was only wearing boxers. Let's just say there was now a splotch of red on that perfect white pillow.

"When I said get out, I meant... exactly what I said, so why aren't you gone yet?" Katie hissed as she was wearing a long white, baggy t-shirt that rested at her knees that had oddly a pink heart in the center of it.

Izaya sighed, "I got sleepy so I saw you were sleeping with your body plastered onto the wall like it was your life so I snuck in... I may have cuddled with your body... I got a little cold" more red stained the perfect white pillow as Katie went insane.

"You WHAT?" She hissed her tiny fists clenched as she threw a punch he skillfully dodged and I cringed as I saw her knuckles come in hard contact with the wall. Katie's eyes widened, as you had the sickening crack and she fell to the floor rolling in pain.

"THIS DOESN'T HURT, I HAVE CRAMPS, CRRRAMPS, ATE TOO MUCH PASTA, MY AWESOMENESS IS BACKFIRING ON ME, BAAAH, BAAAH, MY FIST OF AWESOMENESS OVERLOADED AND IT TOTALLY MISFIRED, GAAH THIS TICKLES, HAH... I CAN FEEL MY BONES MOVING AROUND, FUCKING ABBBSOLUTE PLEASURE!" Izaya glanced away as he laughed ever so lightly and quickly hid it and I tried to help Katie up but she kept convincing me that her awesomeness would save the day as she continued to roll on the floor in pain screaming nonsense all I heard occasionally in a storm of swears was; "TELETUBIES" "BANANA" "DAMN RAT" "HEERRRMIT" "NIPPPLES" "PEEEENIS" "KIDA MASAOMIYUG" she was so raging she couldn't even properly say his name, either that or she did it purposely making a real dick move. I finally dragged Katie to the bathroom where I wrapped her fist in bandages and made a semi cast.

"No more punching for a week." Katie looked crestfallen as she collapsed to her knees.

"No more...punching..."

I nodded, "Not for a week, do you understand Baka Taurus, I'm serious you can seriously hurt your-"

Katie punched the wall, "DAMN IT" and suddenly her eyes widened as another crack was heard and she fell head first into the shower, just sagged there. "O-o-kay..."

I just face palmed "Katie, really?" Izaya was just laughing his back pressed against the bathroom wall.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN ORIHARA!" Katie yelled, raising her fist to punch Izaya but all he had to do was poke it and she was writhing with pain. I shook my head and helped her up, rolling my eyes.

"You truly are a Baka Taurus."

Izaya grinned wickedly, "Baka Taurus...I like that."

"Shut up you damn-"

"Your knuckles, Katie." Katie groaned and plopped onto the couch.

"We have the opening ceremony in an hour, Foxy~" Izaya purred and Katie glared at him.

"Great, thanks to Ozaya I get to go to school with a broken hand." She groaned and I shrugged,

"Shush, just put your precious kid channel on and relax."

"...I really want to punch you both right now."

Katie did anyways as Dora appeared on the screen and she groaned but she couldn't grab the remote because of her knuckles.

"Where's the mountain?"

Katie sighed, "Behind you"

"WHERES THE MOUNTAIN?"

"BEEEEHINDDD YOU" Izaya and Ashley were in the kitchen and all they heard was:

"BEHIND YOU, THE MOUNTAIN IS BEHIND YOU, YOU DAMN OREO CREME FUDGE SUNDAE MONKEY RAPIST, BEEEHIND YOU"

Izaya snickered and I couldn't help but admit a chuckle, we finally left and Katie was carrying her bag with her teeth because apparently her other arm was not awesome enough to carry her bag.

"Good morning!" Kida said and he saw Katie her arms wide open and his eyes felt like tears were sparkling from them "OF COURSE I'LL GIVE YOU A HUG!" Katie whipped around and her eyes widened, as her arms were only wide open because of the way she was walking. Kida launched himself at Katie who tried to block him, yet his whole body force flung at her as they both fell to the ground, he laid... right on top of her knuckles.

Another unsettling crack was heard and even Izaya flinched slightly.

"K-Katie..." but she was too in pain to even think straight as she repeatedly slammed her fist on the ground.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT" She sobbed and they were all followed by Crack, crack, crack, crack, craaaccck.

Kida glanced at her, "Foxy?" he tapped her shoulder and finally saw her fist that was bandaged. "O-oh… no" He whispered to himself as Katie crawled into fetal position.

"Kida-kuuuun, I think you should just get away from her." I tugged on Kida's arm and he launched off her like a rocket. Not because I was strong or because of his own will. Oh no, Katie was so mad she was spewing out chunks of flipping off fingers everywhere in every direction.

"Katie...just calm down..." I warned her, but was pinned against a wall for no reason. My eyes widened until Izaya just leaned down, his reaction never changing from that smirk, and he just bit the top of her ear. Her eyes widened as she realized he was touching her and she had a spasm, the spewing off flipping off disappeared and now she was yelling about personal space and how that was sexual assault.

I smiled since Izaya was trying to help me, "Oh shut up, one day you're just going to love each other." I announced, smirking as Katie blushed and started fuming again about how romance was just not her thing. I think I even saw a little Izaya blush, but that was just my Virgo reacting.

Izaya sighed as he gripped the collar of her uniform smirking as she struggled like a little toddler as he held her in the air and placed her on his back, Katie raised a shaky fist but then cringed as she let it flop down on his side. I felt like squealing so much but I held it in as Izaya gave Katie a piggyback ride. Katie just slumped a pathetic wimpling as she allowed herself to be carried, well of course after she weakly punched his face 100 times and every time got more and more in pain. They finally arrived on school grounds and Katie hopped off, spatting out curses in Izaya's way as he just looked down at her and just smirked.

"Izaya-kun," one girl said and Katie took one glance and saw a boy rush over towards him, he had grayish hair that was hanging in his face, and pale gray eyes and he was really short.

"Ah Saki," Izaya said his voice sounded annoyed but he still smirked. Saki smiled but the way he smiled made his teeth jut out like a Hippo's as he just glanced up. "What do you want?" Izaya said simply trying to be as charming but this person was clearly tedious towards him.

"I want you to help me get this guy."

Katie's eyes widened as she fell in slow motion, "G-gay?"

"Oh who are you?" Saki asked his eyes peered down at Katie who was twitching on the ground she scrambled away.

"Get awwwaaay"

"Katie is a homophobe." I sighed and Saki looked mind fucked

"But I'm not a homo…?" Katie glared at her for one split second.

"YOUR A GIRL?" Kida flinched and I sighed.

"That was a bit insensit-"

"BWHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE A GIRL, YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT GIRLY ASPECT DO YOU HAVE ON YOU?" Saki looked offended as Katie continued to laugh.

"Stop laughing at me, I'm a girl!" Katie got right in Saki's face her eyes glinted.

"BWAHAHHAHAH" she laughed obnoxiously loud in her face.

"S-stop it…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Katie yelled.


	5. Meeting New People

**Ora Minna, how are you all doing today? I haven't been doing much uploading since I haven't been feeling well, but I'm really hoping this story gets some more love. Again, thanks to the followers and for the nice people who actually read it. Enjoys~ 3**

Saki glared at Katie like she was pathetic garbage, but since Katie was insensitive it was common for her to laugh for 5 minutes straight about your questioned gender. Saki then turned her dull gaze towards me; her large, light gray eyes matched her grayish tint of a hair color. I could get where Katie was coming from; she was really boyish looking.

"Nice to meet you," she said as she shook my hand, yet it wasn't very sincere. She then smiled at Kida and gripped his arm, "Kida-kun I'll be waiting in class~!" she hopped by and suddenly her fake smile smashed to the floor. I examined the floor and saw Katie's leg stuck out meaning she must have tripped her when she was trying to walk. Saki got up and wheeled right at Katie who glared back at her, the odd thing was the fact that Saki was 5'4 and Katie was 5'2 so... Saki was looking down at her.

"What are you looking at?" Katie said calmly and Saki just grunted and walked into the classroom. I sighed and calmly put my hand on Katie's shoulder, becoming tense as if she already knew. "I'll go apologize later..." she mumbled and with that tore away from my gentle grip and walked into the classroom as well.

Kida smiled as he held the door open for me, "Beautiful ladies first!" he bowed and I felt my face turn hot as I thanked him and walked inside, he following behind me. Class was extremely boring and Katie was asleep for most of it, her hood enclosed the top of her head as little strips of her bangs hung in her face. I examined her face and felt my grip on my seat tightened...she has dimples... my obsession with dimples and just seeing them on someone's face was enough to make me squeal. Kida noticed my grip tighten and turned to peer at me.

"What is it?" he asked softly and I said strained to not completely squeal it out to him

"S-s-she has dimples!" I hissed into a whisper.

Kida raised an eyebrow, "You never knew?"

"I did, but I haven't seen them in years and they're as cute as ever!" I giggled quietly, making a heart with my hands, not meaning to point it at Kida. He blushed and looked away quickly, making me cock my head to the side in confusion. Before I was able to ask him what was up, the bell for lunch rang and most of the class emptied.

"Are you coming down to the cafeteria?" Kida asked as he stood from his seat. I checked my pockets and groaned, shaking my head.

"I don't have any money today, so guess not."

"Then I'll just buy something for you~!" Kida grinned and ran out of the classroom, leaving me yelling at him not to worry about it. I sighed and whacked Katie with my manga book. She just turned her head, not waking up. I groaned and pulled her phone out of her pocket, searching through her songs. "Oh...you touch my Tralala! Mm, my ding ding dong!" The music was loud and several people glared at me as I lowered the speaker to her ear, waiting a few seconds. Her head snapped up as she practically fell out of her seat, her eyes wide.

"Damn Ashley, you're still doing that?!" She yelled at me, making me sit on my desk laughing, swinging my legs.

"Of course!" Shortly after some complaining from Foxy, Kida had come back with my lunch and his. "Onpon!" I smiled widely and took a bite, savoring the flavor.

"Good Morning, Foxy," Kida smirked as Katie was just glancing at them, eyes half lidded.

"Do you have a lunch, Foxy?" I asked as I glanced at her, her looking at the ground slightly before slowly pulling out a burnt rice ball and hung her head in shame. I tried to hide my laughter but I couldn't as I cupped my mouth but snorted

"K-Katie..." she withdrew it and sighed.

"I'm not hungry anyways" she said as she put on her Taurus side, crossing her arms and glaring away yet she was given away by her rumbling stomach. Her face turned a light pink but she still resumed to glare away, embarrassed.

"Kawaii!" I smiled widely and Kida laughed.

"Come on, do you want an Onpon?" he asked he had a spare one like a caring friend.

Katie hissed, "I'M NOT HUNGRY!" she declared as she bit her tongue but a couple seconds later her stomach grumbled even louder and her face became a more redder shade. She grabbed the onpon, making Kida have a satisfied look as she glared at the ground. "Maybe a little...bite..." she whispered, she was so cute when she was embarrassed!

"The bull finally gave in to hunger!" I teased her softly as she glared at me.

"S-shut up, I'm not hungry!" she said as she reluctantly took a bite of the onpon.

"So...you're not hungry, but you eat it anyways?" I asked, grinning. Katie just glared at me over the bread and continued eating it. Kida laughed until Izaya walked in the room, a loud "Kaaaaatiiee~" coming from his mouth. The Taurus groaned loudly as she threw the Onpon wrapper at the upperclassman.

"What do you want, Orihara?" She asked irritably as Kida jumped up on Katie's desk. Izaya shoved him off as he landed with a thud, making me laugh and help him up.

'God, Izaya and Katie sure do act alike...' I thought to myself as Kida rambled on and on about something being forever alone.

"Class was torture without seeing you." He smirked and leaned over her desk, making her slam her palm into his face.

"And my popping out veins whenever I see you? Yes, those are so beautiful." She snapped, making me snort and Kida stop his rambling.

"Hey look, that girl Saki is coming over here." I mumbled, making Katie look over at the ugly 5'4 girl/boy/it/homosexual-cast thing.

"Well if it isn't Genderless!" Katie grunted as Saki came rushing through and glared at Katie, the flames and sparks enlightened as the two eyes met each other.

"I am a GIRL!" Saki yelled and Katie raised an eyebrow a thin smirk on her lips as I could just picture the devils tail twirling around Saki's throat.

"With nothing to prove," Katie said simply and Izaya got out of the way, his own smirk laid on his lips.

"I do have proof! Look at my chest!" Katie shrugged.

"You could be a really fat ma-" Saki went somewhere she shouldn't of as she slammed a dictionary on top of Katie's head causing her to smash her face on her desk. Kida launched forward but halted; him and Izaya's eyes widened, his smirk instantly became a frown and I just stood there as Katie's head didn't move for a good minute as Saki just huffed her chest out, and for some reason... I could just tell this was not a good sign at all. Her arms slowly extended as they gripped the sides of her desk and she slowly rose her face up it was a bright red and a trickle of blood dripped down her nose as wiped it away

"Well that wasn't very nice." she said as her nails were digging deep into the metal of the desk. Saki smirked.

"Just try and touch me I'll call the cops!" Katie gripped her back pocket and pulled out a hammer making Saki freeze.

"K-Katie..." I said slightly nervous she held a finger in my direction.

"Whack. " she hissed as she swung her arm and Saki cringed, seeing a hammer but suddenly instead she was just lightly punched in the face with her other hand.

"Now _this _is a bluff," she said casually as Saki, the stress on her body too much as she slumped to the ground. Katie just shrugged as she swung the hammer between her fingers as Saki just laid there completely knocked out.

I let out a breath of relief as I pushed Katie slightly, "Baka Taurus! What were you thinking?!" I yelled as Katie turned and she sighed. "I get that you don't like her, and I don't like her either, but still, making her pass out?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Whatever." Katie groaned and sat down, blood still dripping from her nose.

"Here," I said calmly, holding out tissues to her as she took them, both of us calm as the guys were still standing there, confused as all hell.

"What the..." Kida asked as he began scratching his head as a smirk reappeared on Izaya's lips.

"Good show." He smirked, his voice teasing as he sat in the chair in front of Katie.

"How can you two be so calm?" Kida asked, his face still stunned as he sat down. Katie just simply flipped him off as I shrugged.

"You get used to it when you had her doing this all middle school." Katie nodded and I sat down next to Kida, his face relaxing. They all just went back to normal; acting like the knocked out Saki wasn't even there.

Finally school was over however the 'childish' acts never stopped as Katie, Izaya, Kida and I walked out together completely ditching Saki who still lay on the ground.

"I just love the way it sounds," Katie began and I just laughed as all she did was like a bird squawk as she repeatedly said the syllables of fuck. "Fahhhh uccck, it's fucking amazing!" Izaya smirked as he rubbed himself on Katie's shoulder.

"What if you turned it into an action?" he hissed seductively making my ovaries just longing to explode and Katie said simply and smiled at him.

"Fuck yourself" the two smiled at each other like an arguing old married couple. Just then as soon as she turned a curb, a flying vending machine hit just barely an inch away from us passed by, I froze and gripped Kida's shoulder in horror but everybody was calm about it.

"U-uh...guys?" I said as they almost looked monotone

"What?" everybody said in unison, different color eyes glaring down at me made me feel uncomfortable

"A vending machine just..." Katie shrugged.

"And? It just means Shizuo is here."  
"Shizuo?" I asked and I got my answer as a tall, lean blonde boy strolled over to us, his brown eyes were cold and narrowed.

"IZAAAYAAA-KUUUNNNN!" he seethed as he gripped a stop sign and swung it towards him, dodging it effortlessly

"Shizu-chan! How I missed you!" he smirked as suddenly shit got serious as Izaya pulled out a pocket knife, its blade glimmered as he licked the tip, testing my ovaries limits again as I heard Katie mutter "show-off."

"YOU DAMN LITTLE FLEA!" Shizuo yelled as he chased after Izaya, and that's when an adorable boy rushed after him; he had a lab coat on and his brown hair stuck out in all angles as he fixed his glasses that were sliding off.

"H-hey guys wait!" he yelled timidly as the three boys chased after each other.

"Idiots!" Katie grunted annoyed and Kida just laughed as he wrapped a shoulder around both of us.

"How about some ramen?"

I smiled, "Sure" and Katie hissed.

"Touch me again lover boy, I'll make shove your head so far up your ass that you'll never have a chance to flirt again." Kida just gripped tighter.

"You've been threatening me since shit filled diapers!" he grinned and Katie grunted.

"I'll shove those up your anus too."


	6. Yellow Scarves and Blue Squares?

**A/N: Ora minna! Since I've been made to stay home from school today, I decided why not update? Plus, it's Thanksgiving week! Are you excited? I know I am! Anyways, this story is on the more serious side; however it turns back to our normal idiotic tendencies. ****BEWARE OF THE BAKA TARUS' SWEARING. ****Have a fun, safe Thanksgiving!**

"Shit filled diapers, really?" I rolled my eyes but smiled, making Kida gasp and Katie nod, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Ashley-chan! I know I did not just hear that come from your perfect mouth?!" Kida asked, clearly shocked from the sudden discovery that I actually have the mental ability to swear.

Katie snorted, "Come on, Masaomi; you really think that I'd be friends with someone that doesn't swear at all?" Kida stroked his invisible beard, nodding slowly.

"True, true. But to hear such devilish words from such an angelic mouth..." I rolled my eyes, running in front of them only to turn around and flip him off.

"Will you shut up and get some ramen with me already?" I grinned goofily and Katie rolled out her shoulders, sighing.

"God Ash, you really need to stop your damn ramen obsession."

"At least I'm eating it with you this time." Kida looked confused as all hell as I ran up to a tall man; tanned skin wearing a white and navy blue outfit, a white hat with white wrapped around it. His eyes were dark and heavy, no smile upon his face.

"Simon, ohayo!" I smiled widely, running up to him. He turned to me; towering about a foot or more over me.

"Why hello, Ashley-chan!" Simon smiled widely and pats my head, "You come here for sushi?" I sighed,

"No, not today, sorry, I just wanted to say hi!" Kida looked at Katie with a look like 'Da hell?'

"She can get along with just anyone, damn Virgo." She whispered to him as I was smiling at what Simon was making a joke about.

"Oui, have you two social queers had enough chit-chat for today?" said probably the most unsocial person in Ikebukuro who just magically gets friends even though she hates humanity itself.

"Ramen finally," I smiled as all Kida saw was a happy rainbow fluttering with unicorns and bunnies and hearts as it collided with the world's worst thunder storm with a twister swirling in the background.

"How are you guy's friends, seriously...?" Kida muttered and Katie just shrugged.

"I pelted juice boxes at her but she wouldn't screw off." she said as she shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets.

"Yup, besides our zodiacs can get along with each other, compatibility, remember?" Katie muttered

"Of course I do, I am that great of a person after all." Kida zoned out as Katie and I had one of our bickers where I'd point out how cute she was and she'd yell at me, making me wonder what was bothering him.

"DIMPLESSS~!"

"A-Ash, lesh gos ofsh my cheeshk."

"Hehe no way~3"

"ASSSSH D"

"Calm your nuggets,"

"Random food choice much?"

"I like to keep it varied"

"What produce do you have in stock?"

"Ramen,"

"What else?"

"Ramen,"

"Yes but you said nuggets,"

"Ramen,"

"Fuck you," I just laughed as she glared the other way, evidently pissed off.

"Shall we put hotdogs in our ramen?" I saw her face lighten up but then she quickly hid it like a stubborn person she was.

"Whatever," We finally went to go eat ramen, and that's when...

"Hey guys ever heard of the gangs?" Kida asked and I just shrugged and Katie flinched but then shook her head.

"What about them?" Katie asked suddenly interested.

"Oh, I don't know... just stay away from them okay?" Kida said the seriousness in his tone took me by surprise and Katie muttered.

"I know, worry-wort," but for some reason her tone was off too.

"What gangs?" I asked, propping my head on my palm.

Kida looked at me, his head cocked, "You mean you haven't heard of them?" He asked, slurping on his water like a dehydrated maniac. I shook my head and Katie groaned inward.

"You don't have to, just stay away from freaks in yellow and people who like to teach you damn shapes."

I raised an eyebrow, "I already know my shapes."

"Am I supposed to be proud of you? Should I give you a cookie and say 'What a good little girl?'" I glared at her.

"Well someone suddenly got very angry." Katie just looked out the window as Kida began explaining.

"There are these two gangs called 'Color Gangs', which are Blue Squares and Yellow Scarves. I don't know a lot about them, but I know they were fighting and causing a lot of trouble here." I bit my tongue and nodded slowly, thanking the waiter for the ramen he put in front of us.

"That doesn't sound very good."

"It's not, so don't you even get close to one of them." Katie looked at me, her eyes serious and narrowed at me. I got goose bumps but kept her stare.

"I won't." Was all I replied, as now my aura had turned to a dark red as Katie's was a sickening black.\

Kida's aura was fighting between a dark muddy blue and the calm more collective color blue as he tried to keep his composure. Why was Katie so mad, does she... he erased the thought as quickly as it came.

"Good! Now that's settled how about we go home? I'm tired," Katie yawned as the black cloud that loomed around her suddenly became a sunny sky, yet there were unsteady clouds in the distance. I blinked, the first second she looked ready to slaughter me, I've never been afraid of looks, but Katie sure knew how to handle that little bit of insecurity I had and completely deep fry it in her sizzling hot steam of pent up anger.

"Mm..." was all I could shakily manage as my red aura seemed to intensify as I was still nervous, did I make her mad? Katie showed no sign of anger but deep down, there was just something hidden under her cloak that she had kept for so long, that was how I felt when I saw that look she gave me change into a happy almost completely different person. We said our farewells to Kida and Katie plopped down on the couch in an instant in her pajamas which consisted on a BROFIST t-shirt and some shorts, however the shirt was too big and literally draped over her.

"W-w-wha..." Katie said as she flipped through the channels, Titanic, "No I don't need waterworks... there was already... enough water...Hehe," I threw a book at Katie's head.

"REFRAIN FROM INSENSITIVE PUNS." I sighed holding back the tickle in my throat to laugh.

"Umizoomi... I don't want to learn how to count..." "Sports... no..." "Jersey Shore... Fucking No" Suddenly a Yellow Square and a Pink Star came onto the screen and she immediately flipped out like a little excited child. "SPONGE FUCKING BOB, FUCKING, SQUARE TO THE FUCKITY PANTS IS ON, ASHLEEEY!"

I sighed, "Oh grow up will you?"

Katie glared at me, "B-but..."

"Katie, why do you think that I won't let you handle the bills?"

"Well... last time I burned the phone bill because they made a typo and the girls name was Katherine Everdeen and then the number has 69 in it... and then... and then…" I tapped my foot impatiently. "And then... I drew a penis on it and you came home so I had get it off... but then it ripped and so I burned it..."

I glared, "YOU DID WHAT?" Katie rushed to her room.

"Well, nighty night!" she said and slammed the door and I heard she locked the door and then shoved a chair in front of it. I sighed and chuckled softly.

"Oh... you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I yawned and changed into my PJ's; black shorts that said 'Volleyball' on the back and a white tank top. I pulled back my covers to see a sleeping Orihara in my bed, his black hair falling over his forehead, making it look fluffy and soft. His dark eyes were closed gently, his lips parted slightly as his bare chest moved up and down slowly. 'Aw, he looks so cute when...' I stopped my thoughts, blush creeping over my cheeks.

Did I just see BARE chest?

Now that I can see, his legs are bare too. "YOU CAN'T JUST SLEEP NAKED IN MY BED!" I yelled, pegging a pillow at him as he fell off my bed, revealing that he was wearing black boxers.

"But your bed is comfier than Katie's." He groaned, rubbing his head. I tugged on the string that I attached to the bucket that dumped on me the first night as water sprung over him, making his hair hand in his face.

"You don't just sleep in other people's beds, baaaakaaa!" Izaya smirked, looking up at me through his dark hair, his red eyes bright compared to his pale skin.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Katie groaned from her room and Izaya chuckled.

"She's doing well today, huh?"

I felt annoyance rise up as I yelled, "WE HAVE NO SCHOOL GET OUT!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Katie yelled and all she did was change the swear and it got more painful.

"Get up Foxy!" I hollered and all you heard was a loud thud on my wall as if she literally punched it and I heard the mattress as she probably began to lay back down. "Lazy brat..." I seethed as I pushed a button on the wall and all you heard from Katie was.

"Gah, that tickles...hehehehehehe...what's tickling my face?" Katie opened her eyes slowly to see, glass eyes... porcelain white skin, real hair...

"Good Morning!" it smiled.

"KYAAAAAA!" Katie squealed as she threw the doll off her, her heart thudded as she glanced up to see the bucket that was where the doll was placed.

"D-did...I just hear Katie... kya?" Kida said as he was just entering the house with some Onpons. Izaya glared at him.

"It was... really.. cute". I joined in with my Virgo senses

"Really...kawaii... kya...~" Suddenly I felt really bad because the only reason Katie would kya was if she was really frightened

"K-Katie... I'm... s-sorry…" I said as I opened the door slightly and Katie was in a full out fetal position, her face hidden with hair everybody peered in.

"Foxy?" Kida said and I held him back as I walked over to my friend.

"K-Katie.. I'm so-" she slowly rose her head and I shrieked as she wore, a spider mask... very defined, with those reflective black eyes and there was even fuzz on the mask, probably from some Halloween store.

"Uwah!" I squealed, automatically hiding behind Kida, his arm going right between my boobs, making his nose drip blood to his lip. I clung to him either way, not realizing what was going on. Izaya chuckled as Katie pulled off the mask, smirking like the ass she is.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" She asked as I was still holding onto Kida, my head buried in his neck. Kida looked down at me before looking at Katie and mouthing, 'She's shaking.' Katie's face softened as she looked at the shorter girl in her PJ's. "Okay Ash, I'm sorry." She said honestly, but Ashley just let go of Kida, walking into the kitchen area. She pulled on a jean jacket over her tank top and ran out down the stairs to the cold midnight air.

"Kida, will you go after her?" Katie sighed, sitting back on the head and putting the mask on her side table. Kida just nodded as he followed the bare-footed Ashley. After a while of searching, he found her surrounded by guys wearing yellow scarves tightly around their necks. His golden brown eyes narrowed as she backed away from them, a knife pointed in her direction.

"No... I didn't want to get in with this!" Kida groaned; I stood there frozen in shock as I felt like screaming for someone to help me, these gangs... I... can't move! I glanced to my side only to see a flash of blonde hair before a suddenly stern voice came in.

"Get away from her!" Kida yelled his eyes narrowed.

"Bos-" Kida smashed his fist into his jaw knocking him out.

"Don't call me that..." he narrowed, his eyes more dangerously dark, "ever again..." and with that he guided the frightened Ashley.

"Don't go running off like that, thank god I went... if Katie went she would of..." We both had the same envision; Katie as she planted her foot onto the guys stomach.

_"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER YOU LITTLE I'LL _ IN THE _ WITH THIS TOASTER DEEP IN YOUR _ CORD AND EVERYTHING WITH A LITTLE _ IN YOUR _ YOU _ OOMPA LOOMPA MONKEY PROBLEM_ _- AND _ WITH _ YOUR MOM _ SUCK MY _" And bonked her head with his as she threw rapid punches and the anime effect of smoke and random limbs happened; of course they pictured this in chibi style because that was how it works. Then she stood on a mound of mangled corpses, still angry. _I couldn't help but laugh and Kida laughed too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie sat at home with Izaya and the silence just lurked on as she glared at him "Can you get... out?" she asked bitterly and Izaya smirked as he cupped her chin.

"Say it nicely and call me master then give me a nice blowj-" Katie slammed the fridge extremely loud and cut him off she grabbed a bottle of pam and a spatula and all that came out of her mouth was the following.

"I will ****** ********** in the *********** nice and ********** spray it with pam so it *********** flipping patties in your********* if you say that again." Izaya just fell to the floor laughing and Katie groaned and looked out the window impatiently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked up at Kida as we neared the apartment, his jaw looking more defined and I looked down. "Thank you...for everything." I blushed and looked up at him to be met with the golden haze of his eyes.

He smiled like his goofy self and nodded, "Sure thing! Those guys were idiots anyways." I smiled back up at him -not realizing his blush, of course- and walked into the apartment to see Katie with Kyou eyes, holding a toaster and hanging the cord near Izaya's laughing face.

"I'LL DO IT I SWEAR YOU STUPID *********** I HOPE ROLL AROUND IN ********* AND LICK EVERY ********** YOU COME BY AND THEYLL BE FORCED TO-"

"I'm home." I smiled sweetly to make Katie stop and look at me. For a second I thought she would hug me and tell me she was worried.

Of course, I was dead wrong.

Instead, she decided to take that spatchula and bitch slap the living crud out of me. "AND YOOOOUUUU! DON'T YOU DO THAT AGAIN YOU OBNOXIOUS ACRNOPHOBIA ********** LICKER!" I laughed the entire time, as me being a masochist I didn't real feel any of the pain.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."


End file.
